


Overcoming Fear

by urisgrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Deserves Better, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Character Development, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Redemption, Sad Billy Hargrove, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisgrove/pseuds/urisgrove
Summary: A fic about Billy's home life and him realising that he should change his ways before he ends up becoming the monster that is his father. This is really depressing btw oops. This is set after season 2! I might try and update this by either making it a longer or adding some chapters :0
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 28





	Overcoming Fear

It was a dark and stormy midnight at the Hargrove residence. Billy was troubled with thoughts racing through his mind and unable to sleep. He tried to calm down and think straight, he kept trying and trying to think of happy thoughts but he couldn’t, it was impossible. All he could hear was that voice, that voice telling he's not worth it. That voice telling him he is weak. That voice telling him he will never be good enough. The words of his father would cut through him every single day. He could not take it anymore, he could not live a life of pain and misery anymore. He was sick of pretending to put on a happy face, it was driving him insane. Every time he closes his eyes at night as well he can only picture her face, the face of his mother. He was sick of living his life in a prison cell, locked away from the one person who cared about him the most. As the abuse got worse and worse, Billy began to feel like he was losing himself. Every day he wished he would escape from that monster of a man, he would beg and pray every single day just hoping the pain would be over. His smoking began to get even more persistent to the point it’s started to damage him more than calm him down. He just could not numb the pain anymore, he was completely sick and tired of it all. He hated how his step-sister was treated with respect and happiness while he was stuck with all the pain and violence. He hated nearly everything about the way he was living. He had been put through pain and violence to the point that was all he could ever think about. Today was the day that he is determined to try and escape from the prison cell of darkness and misery for good. 

Billy walked over to the mirror, he tried to stay strong but the tears wouldn’t stop coming. He tried as hard as he could to push them back but he couldn’t, he no longer feels like he can hide behind his strong persona. No matter how hard he tried the tears would not go away. He tried to reassure himself that one day things will get better but at this stage, he was sure that they wouldn’t. He then slowly walked over to the window, he made sure he was quiet as possible so nobody would notice he was still awake. As he stared out the window, all he could think about is that he needed to get out there right away, in fact he needed to get as far away as possible. After shortly staring out the window, he was ready to try and escape his so-called home and find a new one. He then grabbed a bag from his room and packed it with a bunch of items and goods. He didn’t care how much he bought with him, his desperation to get out of that house was massively high. After he packed everything he felt he needed, he took a deep breath. He was about to take an extremely risky move, but he was ready. Billy then grabbed his things and left the room. He made sure that he was as quiet as possible, he did not want anybody in the house to notice, especially his dad. After making sure he was as quiet as possible, he arrived downstairs. He walked up to the front door. Once he walked up to it, he slowly reached for the handle and opened the door as quietly as possibly. As he was walking out the door, tears were pouring down his face. He knew that what he wanted to do and was determined to leave but at the same time he was terrified, absolutely terrified. His heartbeat was racing and racing the closer he got to his car, he started shaking as well. He had never tried to escape before and he knew that if his father caught him, there would be very frightening consequences, very very frightening consequences. 

As Billy was trying to leave the house for good, Max also couldn’t sleep. She was reading a bunch of Wonder Woman comics until all of a sudden she heard someone shut the front door. She was confused as to why someone would be leaving the house at this time of night so she went to go and check the window. As she had a look out the window, she could see her step-brother outside. However, she could see that he was shaking and he didn’t seem like himself, in fact it looked like he was crying. She could also notice that he was carrying a bag. Once she noticed this her heart was beating rapidly. She may have been frightened of her brother, but deep down, she wouldn’t let him disappear. In a state of panic, Max rushed downstairs as fast she could before Billy left. She had to stop him, she couldn’t let him go.

As soon as Max stepped foot outside, Billy was about to enter the car. She ran straight up to him, it hurt her to see her brother in such a terrible state. “BILLY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE!” She screamed. Billy looked at her and shed more tears.  
“Max, we’re not related, you don’t even know me. I’m leaving whether you like it or not, like you even cared anyway.” he said while wiping his tears away.  
“Look Billy I will help you I promise we can work things out and get through this together,” cried Max.  
“NO, NO WE CAN’T, YOU DON’T FUCKING UNDERSTAND HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO LIVE MY LIFE MAX.”  
“Billy please-“  
“MAX YOU DON’T EVEN GET IT, JUST SHUT UP.”

There was a sudden pause, they both looked at each other. Tears continued falling and falling down Billy’s face. Max was in complete shock, she had never seen her brother like this before. As she was looking at all the tears running down her stepbrother's face, tears also started to emerge from her eyes. Because she could not stand seeing her step-brother in such a terrible state, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Billy was in shock, he never thought her sister would be this upset by him leaving. He didn’t even think Max would care in the slightest if he left. He was completely unsure how to feel, he was in complete shock. Memories were constantly flashing in his head, memories of all the times he treated Max like she was nothing, all the times he treated her the way his father treated him. He started to feel terrible. He then accepted the hug for Max and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Oh god Max, what have I done... I’m so sorry.” He cried.


End file.
